Just As I Realise, You Walk Away
by heymep
Summary: AU. When Sherlock opens the card he expected to find his name written in it but what he finds will lead him and John to a battle for Molly's heart. Read to find out more. John/Molly, Sherlock/Molly. Rating may change though out book because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so it probably won't be very good please tell me if there are any mistakes. I am not British but I wish I could be I am from New Zealand so if there is anything you don't understand please tell me and I will make a vocabulary list. Please review with any feedback even if it's harsh. Thanx- Heymep **

Sherlock was examining a petri dish under a microscope when Molly walked in. she was followed by a tall man in a grey T-shirt "This is Jim from upstairs he works in IT, that's how we met office romance this is Sherlock and.. " she notices John who had been sitting beside Sherlock" John, John Watson" he says shaking her hand.

_**CHRISTMAS PARTY **_

Sherlock opens the card to find in neat hand writing _"To My Dearest John"_ he suddenly felt sad he had been expecting his name to be written in the card because obviously she had a crush on him but maybe not anymore

"It's for you John" Sherlock said with a fake smile his eyes flicked to Molly she was looking at John with the same look she had looked at him with but that was before she met John obviously she her previous feelings for him had now been reserved for John.

Why did he feel sad about that and now that Sherlock had basically told John that Molly loved him Molly was glaring at him with nothing but hatred that was until John got up and kissed her Lestrade wolf whistled but Sherlock felt nothing but pain his eyes began to water why was he almost crying?

Why did he feel as though his heart had been ripped out put though a blender and poured back into his chest? He didn't know and that scared him. He muttered "I'm tired, going to bed" and headed off into his room.

The next morning Sherlock woke up to a very happy John "Why are you so happy?" Sherlock questioned.

"I've got a date"

"You always have a date what's different about _this_ one?"

"I have a date with Molly" he replied looking very pleased with himself

"She's different you know, the others don't come close to comparing with her. She makes me feel happy" he said looking at the wall dreamily.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The movies, we're going to see the Hobbit movie it's supposed to be really good and molly mentioned she liked the Lord of the Rings trilogy so I thought hey why not?"

DULL!

"Oh, that's cool what time are you meeting her?"

"She's meeting me here at 6 we'll have some dinner then go, that reminds you need to tidy up the kitchen because I'm cooking tonight and no severed heads or any type of body part left in the fridge or around here for that matter".

"Anyway why are you interested?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"BORED"

"Oh right of course"

_**6 O'CLOCK **_

John was running round the flat like a maniac making sure that everything is perfect when the doorbell rang he look at Sherlock panicked and said "wait hear and don't deduce her or say anything except hello, goodbye, thank you, you look nice and so on. Do not speak unless you are spoken to"

"I feel like I'm in school now are you going to answer the door?"

"Oh right yeah"

John went down stairs and opened the door. He herd them exchange hello's and start to walk up the stairs he turned his head to say hello but freezes.

Molly is wearing a bright red dress that flows down to her knees her hair is in a plait which has fallen onto her shoulder she is wearing red flats.

Sherlock's stomach did summersaults as he watched her walk into the flat "hello Sherlock" she says cheerfully.

"Hello sorry but I have some reading to do about the solar system have a good night" with that he walked into his room and shut the door.

Molly and John had just finished dinner. "That was lovely thank-you" Molly said with a smile and John's heart fluttered.

"So should we get going?"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Ok then" John replied smiling

_**AFTER ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES ON THE PLANET (THE HOBBIT)**_

"That movie was great it amazes me that everything except for riven dale and Gollum's cave was real, I would love to visit New Zealand and go on all of the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit tours" Molly said looking at the stars

"Yeah that would be great" John replied with a smile

"I think that you and Bilbo could be Twins"

"Mmm, but I don't have huge hairy feet" he replied and molly laughed.

They arrived at Molly's flat

"Good night Molly" John said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Good night John" Molly replied before walking inside and closing the door.

John practically skipped home. Best date ever he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It's Been So Long The School Term Just Finished And I'm Going On Holiday For Two Weeks So Quick Update, Please Leave Any Comments, Questions Or Advise For Me In The Review Box Thanx- Heymep **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Two days later Sherlock, John and DI Lestrade walked into the morgue to examine the body of Amy Taffet. She was the most recent victim in a series of serial killing. All victims had an entry wound from a bullet but no exit wound and there was never any bullets found.

"Morning Molly" John said with a smile.

"Good morning John" Molly replied smiling back at him.

"John, Molly please keep your non case related talking for later" Sherlock said angrily while looking at the body.

"Well good morning to you to" Molly replied sarcastically.

"When did they find her?" Sherlock said not looking up.

"2 hours ago" Lestrade replied

"Same as the others?"

"Yes found in her flat, no signs of a break in, nothing taken."

"Molly could you pull out the others" Sherlock said

"Sure"

Molly quickly pulled out the other bodies.

Sherlock ran though the profiles of the victims

The first was an 83 year old woman

The second was a 27 year old male hair stylist who worked at the hair dresser that the old women used.

The third was a man of 34 who was found by his girlfriend…

"Oh" Sherlock said suddenly

"The third man he was found by his girlfriend right"

"Yeah, why?" Lestrade replied confused

"What was his girlfriend's name?"

"Amy Taff- oh, the forth Vitim was the thirds girlfriend"

"Exactly now we just need to find what links all of them and that should lead us to the killer." Sherlock said happily and with that he walked out the morgue.

John quickly turned to Molly "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure" she replied with a smile

"Good I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect" Molly replied

"Ok see you then" John said dashing out the door.

"See you then" Molly said softly wondering what she was going to where that night.


End file.
